Reading PJO At Goode High
by Athena2023
Summary: Percy's first days back at school after The Second Giant War. I now changed this into a reading the books so the kids at school could know where he had been . Previously named Percy's Back in Goode High
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1.

Ryan's POV

6:30 am

**Disclaimer: All the PJO characters are not mine (sadly). Also any names I use are just the first things that pops into my head, I am sorry if your name is included. I have nothing against any of the names I choose. Hope you enjoy the story! **

Beep, Beep, Beep! Ah great first day of sophomore year. I got up and while I threw on some clothes and my Goode High swim team sweatshirt I wondered if Percy Jackson would be back this year. Percy Jackson was definitely an interesting person. He always looked tired, had weird scars all the time, had ADHD & dyslexia, **(I have nothing against people with ADHD and dyslexia I just thought it fit in Percy's description) **always disappearedin the middle of the school year claiming he had some family emergency, had CRAZY fast reflexes and was an amazing swimmer. He also had every girl in the school crushing on him because of his hair, muscles, and sea green eyes you could just get lost in, (Lucy Hammerworth's words not mine!) But the weirdest thing of all is right before Winter Break. Everyone was talking about where they were going and Percy just sat and listened until somebody asked him where he was going. I swear I heard him say," probably to the Underworld, _again" _but he just said, "To camp to spend time with my girlfriend". Then we were all like, "What!" He just stared at us like we were crazy. Then Laura said, " when did you get a girlfriend?" He said, "like 3 weeks ago?" His reply was more of a question and I probably would have laughed but I was still in shock from the news of him having a girlfriend. We were like best man buds and he didn't tell me he had a girlfriend? He still looked a little confused but left saying, "see ya guys in a couple weeks" The last thing we saw of him was his Goode High team captain sweatshirt. But we didn't know it would be the last time we saw him since the middle of junior year.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

Annabeth's POV

6:30 am

**Disclaimer: All the PJO characters are not mine (sadly). Also any names I use are just the first things that pops into my head, I am sorry if your name is included. I have nothing against any of the names I choose. Hope you enjoy the story!**

Uggg, I maybe a child of Athena but I do not enjoy getting up on for the first day of school.

Especially when you have to wake up Seaweed Brain. I love him but seriously the only thing that kid can

do is eat ,sleep, and kill things. I knew he wasn't getting up even if I yelled at him so I left seaweed brain sleeping until I got ready. See

after we fell into Tartarus we couldn't be separated because of all the awful nightmares. So after

lots of convincing Athena finally agreed to let me stay with Percy. I tried not to

think about that horrible place and finished brushing my teeth to the sound of

Percy snoring. I finished so I went back into the room where Percy was still

fast asleep so I decided to go

downstairs to see Sally cooking blue waffles. She was really the best person in the world. "good morning Sally"

"Morning honey" " Hey do you mind if I take some waffles?" ,I asked her.

"Sure!" She said with a twinkle in her eye and I could tell she knew what I was

going to do with them. "Daughter of Athena for a reason", I told her! She just chuckled to herself.

I went up to Percy's room where he was….. still snoring! I walked quietly to the edge of his bed and waved the plate under his nose and yelled," BLUE PANCAKES ,$2:35. GET THEM WILE THER'E HOT!

He instantly jumped up and tried to grab them using his crazy fast reflexes, but

lucky for me I also have fast reflexes so I managed to step away just time to watch Percy fall out of bed and fall flat on his face.

"Haha, Seaweed Brain the look on your face was priceless! Oh I so wish I had a camera right now!"

"Ya,ya laugh all you want because there are plenty of times where I actually had a

camera", I paled when he said that, "and I also think the Stolls where the ones with a video camera. I just can't seem to put my finger on it". He said while getting

up off the floor and smirking at my pale face. "Seaweed Brain you wouldn't dare, I told him." But deep down I knew he would." Anyway" said changing the topic," we are

going to be late for school and your mom's $2:35 blue pancakes are getting cold." He perked up at blue pancakes and said, I call the first one!

"To late I told him". "You snooze you loose, Seaweed Brain! " By the time I was down the stairs Percy had made it down fully dressed and ready to go out

the door. I laughed because when the prize is blue waffles Percy will beat any time any minuteman ever set. He had shoved 5 pancakes into his mouth by the time Paul came

down. "Hi Paul," Percy said with pancaked bits flying out of his mouth. "Hi Percy",

Paul said while chuckling. And me being the most loving girlfriend ever wacked him on the head for being disgusting.

"You guys ready to go?", Paul asked while grabbing a bagel. 'Yes we are Paul", I responded so that Percy wouldn't have to talk again.

Percy hoped up ran upstairs brushed his teeth and grabbed his backpack and threw on his Goode High Swim Team Captain sweatshirt on all in 2 minutes.

We all said our good byes to Sally and hopped into Paul's car. The car ride was pretty silent.

No one really had much to say because after the first couple of years the first day of school is like any other day of school.

When we got to school and Percy stepped out of the car there were a lot of sharp breathes and whispers.

I looked over at Percy who seemed to be doing fine after being gone for a year and a half.

Percy grabbed my hand, took a deep breath, and waked in Goode High for the first time in a year and a half.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys this is Athena2023! I was thinking about turning Percy's Back in Goode High into a story where his friends and teachers read a PJO book. I may decide to do this because I don't know what to do with the story. Review/PM me I don't care but tell me if I should do the reading a PJO book or give me an idea if you want me to keep the story going. **

**Thanks!**

**-Athena2023**


	4. Update

**Hey guys! So the majority of people who "voted" on the next chapter chose reading the books. So I decided to go with that! Although I might make it start with The Lost Hero and work its way up and let that be Paul's lesson plans for a while or I might do one of the HOO books.**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Athena2023**


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All the PJO characters are not mine (sadly). Also any names I use are just the first things that pops into my head, I am sorry if your name is included. I have nothing against any of the names I choose. Hope you enjoy the story!**

Percy's POV

It felt so weird walking back down these halls.

Although after only seeing darkness for more months than I want to count, seeing the cheesy Goode High is Goode signs kind of made me happy.  
Everything would have been a lot worse if Annabeth hadn't been there. While everyone whispered and stared at me Annabeth just put a comforting arm around me, and that was all I needed.

We walked down the hall to the office to get our schedules and when the lady asked me for my name she just stared at me and said, "Percy Jackson?" The way she said my name made me nervous. "Yes?, I asked shakily as I inched closer to my pocket. She just stared and then grabbed the school's PA system and shouted, "PERCY JACKSON'S BACK!" That surprised me and Annabeth. When she put the microphone down she jumped up and gave me hug. "Thank God you're okay! School was so dull and we all thought you had been kidnapped or something."" Well I'm back now!", I told her with as much enthusiasms I could manage. She just kept smiling and staring. I started to get a little nervous so I cleared my throat and she jumped back to life. She handed us our schedules and told me she hoped I had a great day back.

When Chiron made us go to school he made it to where Annabeth and I had the same schedule in case of something. After a good 15 minutes of trying to figure out what the piece of paper said we got this:

Hour 1: Science- Mr. Bill

Hour 2: Math- Mrs. Enright

Hour 3: English- Mr. Blofis

Hour 4: P.E.- Coach Hedge

Hour 5: Lunch- Mr. Chew

Hour 6: Geography- Mr. Rider

Hour 7: Greek- Mr. Dylan

Hour 8: Study Hall

The great thing about having Annabeth with me was well, Annabeth but the bad thing was she cared so much and had to get there on time otherwise she made a bad impression for the whole year. Me? I just got there when I got there. I didn't care about the bell or teachers but I wanted to make Annabeth proud so I stuck with her and tried hard in science and math.

When we walked into English Paul was happier than I had ever seen him before. "Hey Pa- Mr. Blofis, I corrected myself." "Hello Percy", he said then Annabeth came out from behind me glaring at him. "Hello to you to Annabeth", Paul said shakily. " I'm just kidding Mr. Blofis" she said between laughs. "Rrriighht, I knew that", he said while blushing. That just made me laugh, but before he could get on to me the bell rang. "Saved by the bell Percy, you're lucky", Annabeth said while we walked to our seats. I shrugged in response.

Once everyone was in their seats Paul started his lesson. " Alright for the first…. But he never got to finish because a huge puff of smoke came and in the place of the smoke stood 3 old ladies I knew to well. "Hello Perseus" they said. I flinched at my full name. "Hello fates", Annabeth and I said unanimously. All the mortals looked shocked and scared including Paul. " How may we help you Fates?", Annabeth asked sweetly. It's not we you can do for us, it's what we can do for you.

I'm sure all the mortals are wondering where you have been for the past year and Gaea got rid of the mist when you and Jason killed her so we thought it might be easier if we gave them a book to read. "How will a book help?", I asked them." The book tells what happened from when the Gorgons found you to falling into Tartarus." Annabeth and I flinched at Tartarus. "We are leaving you these 2 books, your teacher", she pointed at Paul, "will read the books to you." "So before you start the book tell them your name and parentage." Then just like that they were gone. "Well Mr. Blofis looks like you got new lesson plans", Annabeth said.

Well since you have the book and you look like you're ready to read we will introduce ourselves fully, I told Paul. Paul still looked shocked just like the rest of the kids but weakly said," go ahead".

"Allrighty, well I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon", I told the class. Then Annabeth stood up and said, " I am Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena. "Hey wait", my (old) friend Derek yelled," I thought Poseidon and Athena didn't like each other. How are you guys together?" Before I could answer him my other (old) friend Kelley said," okay so the fates just showed up and said that we had to read a book about Percy and Annabeth about their demi-god adventures when there is only supposed to be one God and you ask about their dating life?!" Annabeth and I chuckled while Derek tried to justify his question." It's ok Kelly, I told her, Derek had a legitimate question." "Wow Seaweed Brain since when do you know a big word like that?", Annbeth teased me. I felt my face heat up and told her to shush. Paul laughed at our antics. "Hey Mr. B, Josh the Jock Jerk yelled **(sorry Joshs in the world, it's the first thing that came to me)**, can we start the book already? I want to see if this little Seaweed Brain is better than me." I just glared at the back of his head and I asked Paul to start reading before he got mad a Josh.

"Sure Percy", Paul replied.

The Son of Neptune

**Percy I...**

R&R People please?! Let's say the first person who reviews gets to be mentioned in the next chapter for being an amazing person and writer!


End file.
